The present invention relates to a locker system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic locker system for servicing a plurality of guests at a theme park.
Most theme parks, particularly those with water-based attractions and inverted rides, request that guests store any loose belongings, such as pocket change or purses, in a locker during ride use. Conventional lockers systems typically include columns and rows of lockers located proximate the ride vehicle, or as its own separate room. In these instances, guests may be given a specific key and locker number to store items that may be dangerous if they became dislodged.
Operators of theme parks will typically provide guests, free of charge, a predetermined amount of lockers proximate the ride so that before boarding a ride, a guest can store loose items, and upon exiting the ride, can retrieve said items. However, some guests may take advantage of the free service and leave their items in the locker until they leave the park, thereby preventing other guests from utilizing the service, which increases safety concerns.
Electronic locker systems have been developed to obviate the need for a traditional metal keys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,658 describes an access control device operated by a magnetically coded card. In this example, a self-contained unit with card receiving slot, card reader, memory and logic and control circuitry communicate, each issued card having a unique number and a programmable memory providing storage for the code of each card permitted access and of each card the permission of which is subsequently voided.
Locker systems have also been developed that utilize remote controls for locking and unlocking at a distance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,773 describes a locker having a key pad transmitter for activating a locking and opening mechanism, and a sound-making device in order to help a visually impaired student. It also describes a solenoid actuated remote control locking mechanism having release levers which urge the locker door's latch pins off of their corresponding latches. One electrical circuit is used for the locking mechanisms and the door-opening device, and a different circuit is used for the beeping function of the locker.
Lockers that communicate have also been described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,272, which describes a storage system with adjacent lockers comprising a keyboard-visualizing display screen connected to a microprocessor device enabling an attendant to record the identity of a user. It also includes a dispenser device for delivering to the user a ticket onto which are stored at least the number of the locker assigned to the user and his identity and a device associated with each locker for receiving and reading the ticket, the system being applicable in railway stations or airports.
However, the above-described systems do not control when a person uses the locker, and are typically expensive to implement. Furthermore, the above-described systems may be complicated to some persons and do not provide for notification in case of improper use.
Accordingly, to date, there is no suitable system or method to operate a plurality of electronic locker systems.